Oh, what money gives you
by Dirty.dirty
Summary: Maddie charges for sex. Zack, Cody, and London are the only ones that get it free. Jst about ever chapter is a lemon.
1. Maddie and The Twins

There was a knock at the suite door. Carey walked over and opened it, "Hi Maddie! Thank you for baby sitting tonight. I really appreciate it! Thanks! Bye boys!"

"Bye mom!" The twins said in unison.

Maddie walked into the suite and placed her purse on the counter. "Hi Zack! Hi Cody!" Maddie waved.

"Maddie, we were wondering if we could play a game of Truth or Dare." Zack said.

"Uh, sure I guess." Maddie said and came and sat down with the boys on the couch. Who goes first?"

"I will. And we'll ask counter clockwise. And reverse it later."

"Sounds great!" said Maddie.

"Ok, Maddie, truth or dare?" Cody asked as the game started.

"Uh, truth." She said after thinking.

"Ok, have you ever done anything sexual with another girl? If so, who?" Cody asked.

"Oh, so we're playing it that way, huh? To answer your question, yes. It was with London. We were… experimenting."

Cody and Zack smiled at each other.

"Zack, truth or dare?" Maddie asked.

"Dare." Zack said with confidence.

"Since we're playing dirty, I dare you to… kiss my inner thigh." Maddie smiled.

"Ok!" Zack got up and lowered his head toward Maddie's crotch. She spread her legs apart for his access. He could see up her skirt. She wasn't wearing any underwear! Zack kissed her thigh tenderly and then pulled away to see that Maddie's eyes were closed in pleasure.

"Cody, truth or dare?" asked Zack to his brother.

"Truth."

"Is it true, that you get morning wood about every morning?" Zack asked almost laughing.

Cody blushed. He did. "Not every morning."

"Truth or dare, Maddie?" Cody calmed.

"Dare." Maddie said.

"Ok, I dare you… to show us your boobs." Cody smiled.

"Ok, here." She lifted up her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra either. Her breasts bounced as they were released from the grip of the shirt. The boy's stared at the fullness of them.

"Zack," Maddie started as she put her shirt down, "truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Come over here and suck on one of my nipples."

Zack practically jumped to do so. He kissed and licked circles around her erect nipples. Cody could help but become a little hard.

After about five minutes Zack said, "Cody, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you, to stroke yourself for Maddie to eat your cum."

Cody's eye's widened. At the thought of this, Cody's penis was fully erected.

He walked over to Maddie and he stroked himself. Slow at first and then faster. He squeezed hard for cum to come out fast. After only a minute later he came. Maddie opened her mouth and took in what she could. "Yummy." she said. "Hey, let's ditch the game, I want some of your cum. She took off her shirt and skirt and ordered the twins to unzip their pants. She stroked one at a time and sucked on the other. She would switch every few minutes. When she knew that ach was close she focused on his for a while. She placed her moth over it and slid it in and out of her mouth, fast and gaining speed. She gripped his cock at where her mouth couldn't fit. Zack moaned I pleasure.

In the meantime, Cody came on Maddie's breasts that bounced every move she made. Soon, Zack came in her mouth. She licked everything off. Even Cody's cum on her breasts.

She stood up. "Let's try something." She lay on the bed and had Cody and Zack grab the lube that was in her purse and squeeze some on her anal hole. She explained that her boyfriend shows up randomly through out the day expecting to give anal. She had Zack poke her tight hole until he could fit three fingers in there. At that time he could put in his own penis. When he did, Maddie gasped and squeezed her eyes closed. "Ah!" She yelled every once in a while on Zack's rhythm.

Maddie gestured for Cody to come closer to her. He did so, and she grabbed his cock with one hand propping herself up on another. She sucked on his cock hungry for more of his sweet cum. Cody grabbed her head and pushed her onto it. She attempted to deep throat his masculinity, but was unable too.

Cody got an idea, he crawled under Maddie, he poked her sensitive opening with his cock. She moaned loudly. "Cody, Zack, you two with your huge cocks, fuck me." She looked at the couch underneath her and bit it. So many pleasures were happening at the same time. Cody was even sucking on her nipples.

She gritted her teeth on the sofa and moaned. "Ah! Ah! Fuck me! Uh!" She would yell.

Zack began a faster speed, as well as Cody. After about two minutes of this, Maddie came. She came about three times before Zack and Cody did. They held it back on purpose to still feel Maddie and to still hear her sexy screams. Finally they did. Cody pulled out and came on her stomach, Zack stayed in and came there. When he pulled himself out of Maddie, There was a hole with the same circumference as his dick.

Maddie looked at the time, "Oh no! Your mom is going to be home any minute!"

"You go take a shower first, we'll wait." Cody said.

"No like any minute, how about we all take a shower together." Maddie said.

In the shower Massie cleaned herself and so did the boys. But by the sight of her body wet and slippery, they became hard again. They sucked on her nipples and rubbed her clit to get her to cum for the last time tonight. She was pressed against one wall of the shower. Her moans echoed through the bathroom. "Oh! Please more!" Maddie begged.

The twins stroked their own dicks as she rubbed herself. They came in her mouth as she swallowed it. "Oh god. Your cum is delicious. Ah! Someone, fuck me, quickly."

Zack jumped to the attack. He inserted himself into her and pushed hard. "Oh yea!" She moaned, "Take my pussy! Love that slutty wet pussy! Ah!"

"Yea, you like that?" Zack grunted.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me! I'm going to fucking cum! Ah! Harder! Uh! Uh! Yes!" Maddie was beginning to orgasm as Zack was about to cum. "AH! YES! MORE! NOW!" Maddie's words became loud and almost breathless.

She screamed as she climaxed. She threw her head back and took all of Zack's cum inside of herself.

After their shower, they got dressed and watched TV until Carey got back to the room.


	2. Maddie and The Rich One

"Oh, Maddie!" London whistled as she walked into her hotel. She strolled over toward Maddie at the candy counter. "I bought the supplies you told me to for out Science project." London winked at Maddie on the word Science.

"Oh, London, you're helping with a Science Project? Your father would be proud." Mr. Mosby walked over to the candy counter when he over heard London. "What are you two studying?"

"Oh we aren't study-" London started.

Maddie reached over the candy counter frantically and covered London's mouth. "What she means is, we're studying genes."

London pulled away from Maddie's grip, "No, I thought that we were going up to my room to-"

Maddie ran around the counter and pulled London aside. "We can't tell anyone about what we're actually doing."

London was confused, "Well, why not?"

"Think about it London. A lot of these people in American don't appreciate what we do. We may be doing it for fun, but some people frown upon it, like Sister Dominick. And if the word got out, it would be all over the news, and you wouldn't be famous for a good reason anymore." Maddie tried to explain.

"But it feels so good. And is so much fun, I've done research on the internet, a lot of girls like it, and most of them are straight anyway." London said.

"Yes, but not most people."

"Oh, ok."

They walked back to where Mr. Mosby was, "Sorry about that, London just got confused, she thought we were studying animals." Maddie laughed a fake laugh, along with London.

"Ah, ok. Well you two do well now." Mr. Mosby returned to the front desk and attended to a hotel guest that wished to check out.

"So, you bought everything?" Maddie asked smiling.

"Yea, it's going to be fun." London's tone of voice totally changed. She wasn't ditzy London, she was sexy London.

"I'll come up to your room after my shift is over." Maddie winked as London walked away.

At around six Maddie was done with work for the day. She walked over to the elevator. Mr. Mosby saw her and asked her, "Maddie, shouldn't you be going home?"

"Oh, Mr. Mosby, I'm going up to London's suite to start on the project." Maddie explained herself.

MR. Mosby nodded and walked away. In the elevator, Maddie called London on her phone.

"Hello?" answered a hotel heiress's voice.

"Hey, sexy. You better get yourself ready; I'm on my way up." Maddie said seductively.

London's voice changed to her alter ego, "Come right on up. I'll be ready."

Maddie hung up and waited to arrive on the top floor. When she did, she walked to the door of one of her lovers. She took a breath. She felt herself become a little wet at the thought of what the two would be doing together. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," called a flirtatious voice.

Maddie opened the door to find that the lights were out. Suddenly the door closed and Maddie felt a pair of warm lips on hers. They demanded entrance to her mouth. Maddie split her lips apart for the other's tongue to gain entrance. Maddie wrapped her arms around London's body. London was wearing a thong but no bra. Maddie became very wet. London tugged at Maddie's tie to take it off. Maddie helped her with it and she slipped it over her head. London continued with unbuttoning her shirt not breaking their kiss.

London managed to take off Maddie's shirt and bra. "Please London, I want to see you." Maddie moaned in London's mouth. London broke away, "Ok, but sit down over here." London pushed Maddie to sit down on a bed. It had a shag cover on the top sheet. Maddie could feel it through her fingers. London walked to the light switch and flipped it on. Maddie saw London's breasts bounce with every step she took. London had very slutty make up on. London walked toward Maddie and pushed her chest gently so Maddie was on her back. London ran kisses from Maddie's lips to her collar bone as she slipped off Maddie's skirt. Both girls were only in their panties. London kissed Maddie's body toward her panties. She kissed along the panty line. Maddie moaned in pleasure. London slowly pulled down Maddie's panties and threw them across the floor. She licked Maddie's opening lovingly.

She rubbed Maddie's clit slowly in circles. She then took her clit in her mouth and sucked on it gently.

"Get the stuff," Maddie moaned.

London walked through a door way and came back with a black box, about the size of a table lamp. She took out a blue rubber dildo and sucked on it to lubricate it. Maddie smiled as London touched Maddie's opening with it. London slowly pushed the rubber toy into Maddie and moved it into a circle. London would follow this procedure while slowly fingering her vagina. Maddie rubbed her breasts and moaned. "Faster, London."

London moved faster hearing Maddie squeak. Rhythm was gone, but this aroused Maddie. Never knowing when the toy would enter her deeper.

London decided that she wanted to make Maddie cum, and soon. She knew that when she made Maddie cum, Maddie would make her. She pushed the dildo farther in, "Ah!" Maddie would groan. London moved fast. In and out, in and out. Speed hard to describe.

"London! More!" Maddie yelled in pleasure. _'More?'_ London thought to herself. _'Does she mean bigger?' _

London took out the blue dildo. "Wha-where are you going?" Maddie breathed heavily. London looked in the box and pulled out a clear red dildo that was at least 3 inches larger. She inserted it into Maddie without thinking. Maddie screamed, "Oh! Yes! Deep! Go deep!" London pushed the dildo in as far as it could go. It simply could not fit much more. Maddie was screaming in pleasure. London jabbed the toy into Maddie as she rubbed her clit. "Fuck yea! OH! FUCK! I'M GONING TO CUM! OH! YES! UH!" Maddie was cumming. "OH! YES! YES! FUCK! OH!" Maddie made one last scream as her body shook from the ejaculation.

London went up to Maddie's face and kissed her lips delicately. Maddie rolled over s she was on top of London. She dot up and grabbed something out of the box. It was a strap on. She put it on and removed London's thong. She rubbed up against her opening with it. London hummed with pleasure. Maddie inserted the fake dick into London. She gasped slightly. Maddie pulled out and signaled for London to turn over. "Doggy style, London." London smiled. This was her favorite position for some reason. She rubbed her clit as Maddie slowly inserted the fake dick inside of her. London started to breath a little faster as Maddie pushed in faster. She began a fast rhythm. Soon London was moaning very loud. "Ah! Maddie! Oh! Uh. Uh. Uh!"

"Yea, you like that?" Maddie asked almost growling.

"Yes! Yes! I love it! Fuck my rich pussy! Fuck it!" London was wildly aroused.

"I will, I'll fuck you." Maddie barked.

London was practically screaming. Maddie pushed in deeper. London screamed louder.

"AH! DEEP! PLEASE!"

Maddie grabbed London's hips and she pushed her onto the toy. She did this about three times before London came. She screamed loudest there. But Maddie kept going. She didn't stop, she liked London's screams. And she liked pleasuring London (as well as other people).

She made London cum abut 7 times until London finally begged her to stop. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying it, but she was exhausted. He voice was horse and her lower half was sore. She loved what Maddie did to her. It made her want even more. Her body couldn't handle it though.

London and Maddie sat and made out for about another hour before falling asleep on the bed.

London never knew about what Maddie did to earn some extra money on the side.

Maddie usually charged people to have sex with her. She never called herself a prostitute. She thought that was rude. The only people that knew she was one were the people that did business with her. She never charged London, because London helped her with other tings, like buying sex toys for her to use. London never questioned why she lost all of her dildos, or why the condoms were gone.

London however, had no secret love life. The only secret was her hook ups with Maddie. All of the other hook ups were in all of the tabloids.


End file.
